


She's Like Cold Coffee in the Morning

by babypinklips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, theyre just two dorks in love, touka is fucking gay i dont care what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: I love the way you wake me up





	She's Like Cold Coffee in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found this on my fanfic folder finished and all I don't know why I never posted it so here
> 
> //Title from Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran you can listen to it while you read//

Touka wakes up beside Saiko, the shorter girl is still asleep, her mouth open, long blue hair everywhere and her arms tangled around the pillow she should’ve been resting her head on. Touka smiles when she sees her, even if her head hurts like hell and she wishes she could continue sleeping.

“Saiko, love, wake up” she says in a low voice as she strokes Saiko’s cheek softly; her girlfriend slowly opens her teary eyes and looks at her before scratching one of them.

“I don’t want to get up” she whines as she yawns and hugs her pillow one more time.

“C’mon, we have to” Touka says, almost demanding, her voice all raspy since she just woke up. She gets closer to Saiko, who just closed her eyes to keep on sleeping, and plays with some of the hairs that fall on her face “C’mon, I’ll go ahead and make breakfast, please get up as soon as you can” she whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek; Saiko lets her pillow go and hugs her.

“You’re the best girlfriend someone could ask for!” she screams, sleepy.

After a few kisses and hugs, Touka finally gets up and gets to make breakast for her and her girlfriend; she’s pouring water on their mugs when Saiko silently walks into the room and hugs her from behind. Touka jumps at the surprise and Saiko laughs.

“You’re the worst, I got really scared!” Touka la reta.

“You were falling asleep while filling that cup, at least you finally woke up” the shorter girl smiles “You won’t even need the coffee” she looks at Touka and grins, trying to convince her; the taller girl laughs a little before being interrupted by a yawn, that making Saiko yawn too. “I’m still tired, let’s take breakfast to bed and drink between the warm sheets” the older girl says, almost dreamy “I already miss them”

“I’d love to but I have things to do” 

“But we can cuddle once we’re done” Saiko insists “Please, just for a while, we won’t be too much in bed after breakfast so please”

Finally Touka gives in; they’re both in bed, between their warm white sheets. Touka takes a big sip of her coffee, but when she does, it tastes bitter, strong and cold; her face says it all, it’s disgusting. Saiko looks at her over her shoulder while drinking her tea.

“You made me waste so much time my coffee got cold” the younger girl whines.

“Tea’s just fine” Saiko says a little indifferent.

“That’s because I made it a few minutes before we got here”

“Well, at least you’ll function quicker” Saiko laughs and kisses her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't suck too much I'm not used to writting fluff so


End file.
